Ruby Skies: Part 1 The Arrow Points Up
by Jabke
Summary: Ruby Skies closely follows the adventures of the young and potent Airbender Tuss, who strives to become a master, his eccentric friend, Nytt, who is hitchiking to catch some fun, and their laid back mentor Mimus. Purely an OC tale.
1. Colourspray

Ruby Skies 

_Where earth and sky are in the closest embrace,  
the sun not set nor risen,_

_Above the shielding clouds,_

_Showered in sunlight_

This is where I soar,

_Endlessly, beautifully,_

_Here I find rest  
amongst the ruby skies._

We where scattered around a tall, aged lady. Nine young boys, with our eyes fixed on the priestress. She emitted a strong, willfull glow and her mouth and arms where set for speech. We sharpened our ears and tensed our muscles. Indeed, we made sure not one word would fell on deaf ears. Every single sentence was of the utmost importance. We could not imagine anyone we would rather listen to, nor a place where we'd rather be. This would be a day we would boast about at many campfires. The day where we met our live's compangion. The day where we met our Bison.

Tuss sighed as he dusted off the picture with a lazy stream of wind. Even without the dust, the picture looked aged. He searched the picture for his doppelganger. There he was, standing right in the center, with his mouth wide open. He flipped around the piece of paper and read the doodles on the backside. "From Nytt, to Tuss, without love.". Tuss repeated out loud. "Without love…" he murmured to himself. Yep, that's Nytt for you. Even when he was still barely reaching a bison's toenail, he already reigned his own world.

As he flipped the picture around again, he searched for Nytt with his index finger. He was nowhere to be seen. Tuss smiled feintly. Oh yes, offcourse, how could he forget. "A true artist never illustrates himself". One of Nytt's many crazy ideas about art. That was probably why Tuss looked so rediculous on paper. He had accidently insulted Nytt by requesting a portrait. "I will not draw as I am told!"

The picture itself looked a lot worse than the author's more recent work. Just as the paper had, the inhabitants had grown too. Most of them where now double the seize of their counterparts. Some of them had now parted ways with Tuss and now lived up north. How much had they grown? What had become of them? I wonder what they would have to say if he would see them again…

"Oi!"  
Tuss turned a sharp 180 and faced his intruder directly. A small bald boy clad in baggy orange clothes was grinning slyly.  
"What's the matter, chocked on your tongue?"_  
_Upon closer inspection, the boy's clothes where smudged with paint in various colours, and had a wet paintbrush clutched between his left index finger and thumb.  
"Nytt…" Tuss started slowly.  
"Hmm?"   
Nytt tilted his head slightly as he awaited an awnser. At the same time, he was tapping his foot on the ground, the vibration making his still wet brush drip on his pants. Clearly, there was something caught on the tip of his tongue.  
"You are the reason I am vouching for wooden doors in the dormoritories…" Tuss grunted irratebly. Nytt responded with a hearty chuckle. As he settled down, his eyes fell on the picture in Tuss's fingers and he straightened his head.  
"Ah, admiring my work I see?"

"Well, not excactly admiring…"  
Nytt's smile faded.

"I'm just saying-" Tuss added hastely "you have improved a lot since. Your art has grown" Nytt's smile returned "-unlike your"  
The response was swift. Nytt quickly changed into a sturdy stance, and slashed his brush trough the air and launched a gust of air accompanied with leftover paint at Tuss.  
"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" he roared as he waved his brush wildly like a wand, spraying paint all around the small room.  
"…Your height"  
Nytt roared again as he swirled around madly, now trying to hit Tuss's face directly with his brush. Tuss dodged all of Nytt's attempt with a few lazy bending moves. As he dodged Nytt's final strike, Tuss swirled around and send a mighty gust at Nytt, who crashed into wall, next to his own paintwork.

"Its over" Tuss boomed viciously.  
Nytt got up slowly, rubbing his chest and grinning madly.  
"Yes it is. But not in the way you'd imagine…".  
Nytt gestured at the stone walls surrounding them. There it was, written in clear black:  
"Nytt owns. End of story." Tuss read. Nytt laughed victorously. Shortly after, Tuss joined him. Another masterpiece had joined the colourfull room.

"Anyways, what are we up to again?" Tuss asked confusedly. The duo was walking trough the vast hallways of the Southern temple. The corridor was just a small part of a small maze of the dormoritories. Stone walls with lots of windows flanked the duo as they strolled trough.  
Nytt sighed.  
"Don't make me say this again" he snapped.  
"Well excuse me for getting confused by yet another one of your _masterplans_".  
Nytt tried hard to surpress his smile.  
"Well, since you are not gifted by a large-"  
"Head?"  
"Brain" Nytt grunted "-I suppose I could make this easy for you. We are going to Master Gehn's choir-auditions."  
"That part I get, but…why?" Tuss frowned. "I thought you hated music?"  
"I do."  
"Then, would you mind explaining why we are going again?"  
Nytt snorted impatiently. He was still clutching the brush in his left hand. Thanks to the extensive use a few minutes ago, the paint had dried up and the hairs had become brittle.  
"Why, to support father Gehn offcourse!"  
"I'm confused. Didn't you say that he "was a old geezer not worthy of inhaling your oxygen?"  
"Yeah, I did"  
"Then why are we going?" Tuss was getting impatient himself now. He threw a look at Nytt's face and noticed he was smiling.

The duo left the cold stone hallways behind them and entered the central square. The vast square was located on the second-highest plateu of the temple and overlooked several other, smaller plateaus. Few airbenders where seen jumping from the square to different plateau, minding their own buiseness. In the middle of the plaza stood a lurking statue of a aged Airbending master. His face was enriched by the setting sun, basking the airbender in a ruby glow.  
"Well, I'm just saying, father Gehn can use some support."  
Tuss frowned irritably as he dodged a lemur.  
"Right. Now what was the real reason we're going again?"  
"Show some patience…" Nytt winked as he dashed towards one of the many platforms below and took a dive. He swirled around his arm clumsily and landed with a soft thud. Tuss cooly walked towards the edge and pushed himself over it with airbending, and landed with a lazy flick of his hand. Nytt grunted irritably.

The lower plateau lead to another, smaller square. This square was enriched with a small, dried up fountain. It overlooked various other plateas, including the Bison quarters. The small door was shielded by a gracefull crimson silk curtain.  
"Master Gehn and the wailers, now recruiting." Tuss sighed. Soft tunes could be hear leaking trough the large windows in the draughty room.

"Are you sure abou-"

Nytt waved away his gesture and greedily stepped inside, grubbing his hands.

"Seriously, _what_ are you doing here?" A sneery voice cut trough the air like a knife. Tuss froze at the doorstep. He had barely passed the curtains, and already he was getting yelled at. "…Your dream? Well, it is my nightmare. Get out of ear before you shred my eardums. Next!" A very scrawny looking Airbender ran past Tuss, not even noticing him, his face covered in tears. Clearly, Gehn's famous "auditions" had already started. Tuss sneaked around a stone pillar next to the curtains and took a good look at the small hall. Every window was covered with the same red curtains the door featured, amplifying the ruby glow of sunset. There where several soft cushions on the ground facing a small central stage where the auditions where held.

"I said, next! What are we waiting for?" the voice shrieked trough the silent air. Gehn was sitting on the cushion directly facing the central stage, with several scared looking young airbenders flanking him. Gehn's face reminded of a aged vulture. His cheeks where hallow and his nose was long and beakish. His eyebrows where folded in a permenant frown. One of the airbenders next to Gehn carefully rose up and raised his hand. Gehn sighed.  
"What?"  
"Master…may I speak?"  
"What kind of question is that? Didn't you just speak to me already?" shrieked Gehn in a high-pitched voice. His thin, grey goaty was trembling. The boy, obviously disturbed, continued.  
"Master…I appologize"  
"Cut to the point." Gehn replied coldly.  
"Well, that was the last contestant. All of the other…they lost interest, sir."  
"Lost interest?" Gehn roared. "Music is their life? How in Yangchen's sake can they loose interest?" All of the pupils had their eyes fixed on the old master. Silently, they felt the pain of the contestants. Gehn was murderous.

Suddenly, Tuss noticed a familiar voice trying to restrain his laughter. Nytt was next to him, two hands folded in front of his mouth, his eyes wet.  
"So that's why we came here? To have a laugh? Well I don't think this is going to stay very funny for long… lets bail" Tuss hissed in a low-pitched voice. On this comment, small sounds where escaping from Nytt's mouth.  
"Seriously, Gehn will explode when we find out that we are spying on him..." On the thought of Gehn exploding, Nytt exploded himself. A high-pitched boyish laugh filled the chamber, amplified by countless echoes in the small stone hall.  
"Shut up!" Tuss screamed desperatly.

"Who's there?" Tuss and Nytt froze similtanously.  
"You!" Shrieked Gehn's voice suddenly.  
"Over here, now!" his clawy hands where beckoning greedily. As Tuss turned around in desperation, Nytt had vanished from the crimescene.


	2. Mocking Bird

Tuss could sense that is hideout was no longer safe. Multiple eyes where now directed at the cold pillar that hid his face. Staying hidden was no longer a option, and escaping would definitely give away his identity. Knowing Gehn, Tuss only had one choice. Slowly but steady, stepped into the spotlight. Several of the students gasped for no apperant reason other then suprise as Tuss's eyes directly met Gehn's. Two black piercing marbles gazed back. 

"You!" Gehn repeated with a louder sneer. "On stage! What are you waiting for?" Tuss sighed uncomfortably.  
"Well, sir, I'm not here for…" the crowd gasped again. Gehn's eyes narrowed.

"On stage." He repeated, coldly. Gehn poked his finger in the direction of the stage as he kept his eyes fixed on Tuss's.  
"Well" Tuss continued smoothly "-I guess I will be leaving now then. Good luck with finding an addition to the wailers, I'm sure you will get one eventually if you ask more politely". 

There where no sighs, nor uncomfortable stirring. All eyes where directed at Gehn, who now stayed still as a statue.  
"ON STAGE, NOW!" Gehn suddenly shrieked with a incredibly powerfull high-pitched voice. Every apprentice backed down and clutched their ears with both hands. Tuss fell to his knees, smitten by the ferocity of the vulture's roar. Gehn leaped up with the agility of a much younger man, and launched himself behind Tuss with a crowlike motion. He waved with his arms as if they where wings and launched Tuss trough the air, straight upon the small stage. Gehn followed Tuss and thrusted himself back to his former position and folded his legs smoothly. Everyone in the hall, excep for Gehn himself, looked absolutely smitten by Gehn's performance.

"Tuss, was it not?" Gehn suddenly snapped back to a silky smooth voice, and smiled comfortingly. Tuss was still stunned and did not move a inch.  
"From the moments I heard you coming in here, I knew you had great potential. Such gracefully light footsteps. A sharp contrast to your compangion, who's sluggish footsteps are more like a lowly earthbender's."

Tuss gasped.  
"You knew we where spying on you this entire time?" The pupils stirred silently, preparing themselves for the upcoming explosion of their master.  
"Oh yes, and your friend appeared to have a good time, even though he slugged himself towards the exit.' He kindly waited for Tuss's response, but he left himself open.

"Sharp hearing" Gehn winked.  
"Right" Tuss gulped. Clearly, Gehn was a powerfull airbending master. He was the only one to wear a master's arrow on his forehead. Tuss completely understood the pupil's silence. You would have to be a fool to interrupt a predator circling his prey.  
"Cookie?" Gehn offered smiling. He held out a small bowl of freshly baked refreshments towards Tuss. Upon Tuss's silence, Gehn growled lightly. Tuss raised his hand and Gehn bended one of the cookies into Tuss's mouth with a powerfull thrust.  
The predator was using bait.

Tuss softly chewed on his cookie. It was stone-hard and tasted awefull. Clearly, the vulture was not adept at baking his bait.  
"Did you know that a great voice is a indication of great airbending potential? And the other way around?" Gehn smiled encouringly.   
"Your gracefull footsteps are a token of your airbending skills. And that, my young friend, is omen of great singing potential. And therefore, great airbending potential! Which goes hand in hand with a excellent singing career!" Gehn spewed the last sentences in one breath.  
"So, lets hear it!" he clapped excitedly with his two talons.  
"Uh, hear what?" Gehn was trying hard to restrain himself.  
"Why, your heavenly voice offcourse? …You have prepared something for us, right?" He flapped his arms, waving towards to his apprentices. Clearly, they where feeling sorry for Tuss.  
"Not…excactly…" 

Gehn snorted impatiently.  
"Well, no matter! I am sure we can improvise?"  
"We?"  
"You." Gehn was now visibly starting to stir.  
"Uhm, what do you want to hear?" Tuss was trying to buy time, hoping for a miracle. Anything was better than ending up as Gehm's primary prey of the night.

"Your voice!"  
"I meant..uh, what kind of song?" Gehn frowned deeply.  
"Anything!" he snapped.  
"Well that's the same as saying nothing."  
"Surely" Gehn breathed desperately "-you can think of something to sing?"  
"Nope."

"For Yangchen's sake just **sing** for me! Now!" Gehn shrieked. He was balancing between shades of red and purple in his face.  
"Sing what?"  
"ANYTHING!" shrieked Gehn as he thrusted one of his claws forward and launched one of his studens against a wall. Tuss knew he was stretching it too far. Any unsuspected movements and he would be next. He had no other choice.

Tuss scraped his throat with a light cough and stretched his legs. Gehn launched himself upwards with a vibrant thrust and clutched his robes in anticipation. Tuss looked around the room hopelessly, looking for a way out. It was no use. He had flown right into the spider's web, into the crododile's mouth. Gehn jerked his head from the left to the right as a bird of prey anticipating his victim's death. Tuss opened his mouth and walked right into the vulture's trap. 

Right as Tuss squeezed out his first note, a new voice chopped trough the silence like an axe. "Oi, Gehn, would ye lend Tuss to me for a sec'?"

Completely silence gripped the hall. Gehn's face swooped towards the newcomer, his eyes set on total destruction.  
"WHO DARES?"

Even Gehn did not hear the stranger coming. There he was, leaning towards the very same pillar Tuss had hidden behind. The sun had almost set, covering the newcomer's face almost entirely in shadows. Only a wide, toothfull grin could be seen, shining trough the darkness like a beacon.  
"Evenin', Gehn." The man spoke slow and self-assured. Upon realising the stranger's identity, Gehn fired up even more.  
"What in Yangchen's sake are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stay away from the Wailer's practice? Show some respect for my boundries!

"Where you practicin'? Sounded more like scoldin' to me". The stranger slowly stepped out of the shadow, silent and relaxed. Tuss gave a yelp of relief. His saviour had arrived. 

"Mimus!" Tuss cheered. Mimus's grin widened as his identity was revealed in a most theatrical way. All of Gehn's pupils had their eyes fixed on Mimus now. Clearly, Gehn had been outstaged. Mimus winked at Tuss with huge, opal eyes. Mimus had a long, muscular figure and looked fairly young for his age. His auburn beard was breaded with various threads, enriched with various trinkets. The colourfull beads and other items twinkled youthfully, as did his eyes. His deep voice sounded like a low jazz tune.  
"Lets boogie, Tuskie!"  
"Anything to get me out of this place" Tuss smiled eagerly. He prepared to take off into Mimus's direction, but was countered by a defining shriek.  
"You can't do this, Mimus! We're in the middle of an audition here! You are destroying this boy's dreams! His career, his future!" Mimus chuckled brightly.  
"Cool it, kitten. I dun' think Tuss minds as much as you do." Tuss swung his head wildly, nodding furiously. Gehn gave Mimus a piercing look. After a long and painfull staredown, Gehn turned back to Tuss.  
"Allright" the vulture chatted casually, "how's next tueseday?"  
"Polo practice" Mimus jazzed immediately. Gehn frowned lightly at Mimus.  
"Why don't you let the boy decide, Mimus? I'm sure Bison Polo training can be rescheduled…?"  
"Uh, well, sir, the big game with North is coming up an-"  
"Fine!" Gehn sounded like a kettle on fire. A high pitched buzzing noise emitted from the corner of his mouth.  
"Wenseday?"  
"Bison exercise." Mimus said.  
"Thursday?"  
"Another polo practice" Tuss added hastily. Mimus frowned at Tuss for his lack of creativity. A devious smile curved up in the corner of his mouth. He was definitely enjoying himself.  
"Friday?" Gehn tried desperately.  
"Big game" Mimus chanted cheerfully. Gehn's kettle rattled impatiently.  
"Well, 'nough small talk. Tusker, lets mosey." Gehn threw a last pleading look at Tuss.  
"'Tis important" Tuss looked at Mimus's smile, who had vanished from the spot. Mimus swirled around, turning his back on the scene. He strolled away with the same relaxed pace he had entered, and beckoned Tuss with a huge, hairy arm. Tuss gave Gehn a last, appoligizing look, and followed his master.

Tuss entered the small square laughing with relief. He stretched his arms as he sat down on the edge of the fountain. Mimus still had his back turned to Tuss.  
"I wasn't kiddin' 'bout the urgency, Tuss" Mimus sighed. He pulled two long airbending gliders out of his baggy rucksack and tapped them on the floor. He passed Tuss one glider and opened one himself.

"Will you join me for a ride?" Mimus turned his face to Tuss. It looked like it was carved out of stone.  
"Sure" croaked Tuss. When Mimus didn't refer to him with a nickname, something serious must have happened. Mimus bended his knees, and took off with a powerfull airbending thrust. Tuss opened his own glider, and threw himself into the air. 

The sun had almost set on the Southern mountain ranges. A deep, purple glow made the mountain's eternal snow look like icecream with a very exquisite flavour. Small, bright streams of light emitted from the many towers of the temple. The cool evening breeze whipped on Tuss's face as the duo soared trough the mountains. This is was what being an airbender was all about. Though his eyes burned from the pressure, he kept them wild open as he gazed at the romantic scenery.

Mimus was speeding up and Tuss was having some trouble keeping up with his pace. Normally, Mimus would fly at a snail's pace, to enjoy the scenery like Tuss was. Clearly, something heavy was lurking on his shoulders. Tuss fixed his eyes on Mimus and sped up.


	3. The Arrow points up

After a short tour around the northern edges of the temple, the duo landed on a large square square, which led to a large alley flanked with large stone bunkers. Darkness had already consumed most of the sun's light and the shadows of stone where covering most of the ground. The largest shadow was cast by a huge pristine statue of a Sky Bison. The gentle creature roared a warm welcome to any visitor kind enough to visit the Bison quarters. The two airbenders stood in the huge shadow of the Bison, taking a moment of silent to appreciate its craftmanship.

'Right. Lets pay good 'oll Meesa a visist, shall we?" boomed Mimus in his casual tone. Tuss frowned. Didn't he just mention he had something important to talk about? Or was that all just an excuse to visist the bison?

"What are you starin' at, Tusker? Let's mosey!" Mimus said cheerfully. Though his voice sounded like a rhytmic jazz tune, his face was carved out of stone. Noticing Tuss's continous gaze, Mimus curved his mouth in to a forced smile.  
"Wha' are you yawnin' at?"  
Tuss stirred uneasily. Mimus gently took Tuss's glider and retracted it. He dumped both gliders in a small basked with aged sign saying 'Spare Gliders'  
"Didn't you say you had something important to say?" he asked timidly. Mimus waved away the comment and began marching trough the alley connecting the bunkers.

Most Bison where making preperations for the night. Mothers where guiding their little treasures to shelter, and fathers where gathering soaring off for a last evening stroll.  
"Mimus...I already fed Meesa in the late afternoon." Mimus grunted approvingly.  
"I can take care of my own Bison, you know."

Farther down the alleyway, the lane forked out into a crossroad. In the center of the crossroad was a large feeding trough filled to the rim with hay and fruits. Next to the trough was a large pound with fresh water. A group of Lemur where washing up, and a very aged Bison was slowly drinking from the pound with slow, steady gulps. Mimus located himself on the edge of the basin, and gently stroked one of the Lemurs, who purred approvingly.

"Remember how we used to spend hours, days in 'ere, Tusker?" Mimus smiled nostalgicly. Tuss held his distance and tapped his foot impatiently.  
"Why don't you just get to the point, Mimus?" Mimus sighed deeply. The lemur lurched and fled from Mimus's huge retracting arm.

The duo took a right and strolled trough in silence. As they walked trough the heart of the Bison Quarters, Tuss could not help but feel inferiour for walking. Several Bison and Lemurs soared to the sky, roaring and purring happily. Walking felt slow and sluggish compared to the Bison's freedom

"We're in the right district, righ'?"  
"Yes, Mimus. We're almost there."  
"To the righ'?"  
"Left."

A awkward silence gripped the duo again as they neared their destination. As the darkness grew even more dominant, most Bison had now returned to their respective homes and a comfortable silence descended on the Quarters.  
"Ah, we're here" Mimus smiled excitedly as he recognized Meesa's shack and pointed at it.  
"You are pointing at the wrong bunker. Didn't I say she lived on the left? That's right. Right?"  
"Righ', sorry. It's the one facing it, then?" Tuss frowned at Mimus with a face that said 'obviously'. 

Meesa was fairly small for a Bison. Her fur had a subtle shade of yellow, and her arrow was smaller than that of most Bison. Her small, black eyes and large ears sprung open when she recognized Tuss's voice. She flung her tail with great agility and approached Tuss with a timid interest.  
"Hiya, girl! Had a nice meal?" Tuss whispered softly as he petted Meesa on the head. She roared approvingly and moved closer to Tuss.

"She sure looks pretty today. Had a nice bath today have we missus?" Mimus smiled as he inspected her fur.

"Yeah, we visisted a hot spring down the mountains today."  
"Which one? You didn't take her to Devil's Mouth, did ye?" Mimus inquired.  
"I told you," Tuss snapped back 'I can take care of my own Bison. Why would I take her to the hottest spring in the entire world? I know she hates heat" Meesa backed off with a sudden lurch, surprised by her master's aggression. "I know it better than you". Mimus flinched a bit, and flung himself on top of Meesa's back.  
"Why don't we take her for a spin? It's a lovely nigh"  
"No!" yelled Tuss. "Can't you see she's tired?"  
"Righ', Righ'. Sorry" he appoligized to Tuss. "And to you" he petted Meesa behind her ear.

"Do you remember our first ride with Meesa?" Mimus chuckled. "She was still just a wee 'lil lass, but you insisted on takin' her for a spin, with us two on her back. We could barely fit on 'er, and she could barely float an inch. But she kept tryin'… and now look at 'er. She's grown so much" Mimus sighed nostalgicly.

"Look" Tuss snapped furiously "you brought me here for a reason. Obviously, you have something off your chest. Why cant you just give it to me straight? Is it that bad? Or are you still thinking of a way to deny me some information? I'm no child anymore, I can take it."  
Mimus smiled uneasily.  
"Always so straight to the poin', eh Tuss? Even back when you could barely stand up straight, you always made your point crystal clear. Denying you your wishes was like inviting doom fo' dinner" Tuss glared at Mimus. He was definitely getting impatient. For a moment, the three friends where completely silent. The master, the sudent, and the Bison, united in stillness. Then suddenly, Mimus broke the ice. 

"The Southern court of Masters is going to meet tommorow night. We are discussing you, Tuss." Tuss's sneering glare melted almost instantly. Meesa stirred uneasily.  
"We've been keeping an extra eye on you these last few weeks. The court has noticed your airbending skills, your popularity amongst other pupils, but most of all, your iron dedication." Tuss held his breath. He knew excactly what was coming.  
"You are going to be a Master."

Tuss blinked his eyes wildly. He couldn't comprehend the situation at all. He had been working up to this moning for all of his life. He had struggled, climbing the ladder to the top with only one goal in mind: the Master's Arrows. Mimus smiled faintly.  
"Congratulations". Tuss roared victoriously. He raised his arms and fell to his knees in a way that reminded of dramatic theatre. Before Tuss could say anything, Mimus interrupted.  
"This moment belongs to you and your Bison. I should…leave you 'ere. Good night, Tusker." Mimus's face was heartbreaking. His eyes where wet, and his smile was extremely forced. As he turned his back to Tuss, his smile broke and a small pearly tear dropped to the ground. He swiftly exited the bunker, whiping his eyes with a giant swirl with his arm.

Meesa waggled her tail excitedly, and gave Tuss a bracing lick. Tuss pushed her away and rose up, brushing the dirt off his tunic. Something troubled him.  
"Why was he so upset about this news?" Tuss whispered to Meesa, his excitement faded. Suddenly, he felt extremely tired. Meesa roared comfortingly.  
"He's just asking like a jerk. Probably jealous because I am going to beat his record of earning the Arrows on the age of seventeen". Meesa stared at Tuss.  
"You disagree, huh? You think too kindly of people".  
"Oh well, I'm not going to let that jerk rain my parade". Tuss smiled slyly at Meesa. He yawned deeply and jumped on Meesa's back.  
"Tommorow's going to be ledgendary." Tuss whispered. Meesa shrugged softly and shut her eyes.  
"Goodnight, girl".

"Say what?"

"This airbender right here is about to earn his arrows"

"Woah, mayor".

"Very mayor".

The two airbending friends where discussing recent events under the enjoyment of a nice bowl of grain mixed with fruits and dairy.  
"Well" Nytt said with his mouth full of strawberries, "don't start thinking you can boss me around, because master or not, you are still nothing compared to me". Nytt waved with his spoon to illustrate his point. Tuss chuckled heartily.  
"Don't worry, I wont ask more than I already do. Like doing my laundry, for example. Speaking of which, what's taking you so long with the socks?"  
"Oh ha-ha" said Nytt sarcasticly.

"What's that, Tussie? Are you getting your arrows soon?" A young nomad had approached the duo. He looked way too fragile to be asking anyone anything, but nontheless his huge brown eyes where filled with questions. Tuss grinned triumphantly.  
"That's right, Jeet. Soon, I will be off to the Northern Air temple for my tatoos!"  
"Not so fast Mr.Avatar" interrupted Nytt sharply. "the court hasn't discussed anything yet. Anything could happen" Nytt nodded sagely. Jeet looked dissapointed.  
"Don't worry, Jeet," Tuss said quickly, "I've got the Master's Council wrapped around my finger. They'll vote positive, you'll see!" Jeet's face was still set on depression.  
"But…I don't want you to go, Tussie!" Jeet said feebly. Tuss was stunned.  
"Well, there's still a fat chance that he is not going anywhere." Tuss glared at Nytt for questioning his promotion, but he continued notheless. "But we're going to be the first to find out."  
"What do you mean?" Tuss asked. Nytt pointed to the eavesdropping kid, and Tuss kindly asked him to leave, which he obeyed immediately. Nytt's voice dropped to a whisper. "Lets just say I ordered some first row tickets."

"This is stupid".  
"No its not. Its genious"  
Tuss and Nyt where standing in the centre of a circular platform. Unlike most parts of the temple, this particular, it looked crisp and sharp. There where randomly placed trees or stray bushes with Lemur poking out of them. The bricks where flawless and did not show the slightest trace of age. The platform was located in one of the lowest parts of the temple, near the centre. But somehow, it felt completely secluded from the rest of it.  
"So, according to your 'source', the meeting's in there?" Tuss frowned.

"Oh yes, definitely. I've got this information from one of my most reliable sources." Nytt nodded full of confidence  
"Which is?" Nytt waggled his foot uncomfortably. After a few awkward seconds, his grin returned.  
"Lets just say I've got a man on the inside". Nytt pointed his thumb forward. In front of them was one of the largest strucutres of the Southern Air Temple, and by chance, one of the newest. The pristine, white marble reflected the sunlight brilliantly, giving the illusion that the building was emitting a soft glow. Large, intimidating sculptures of past airbending masters where guarding the entrance. Their gaze looked lively despite their solid form. 

"You brought me all this way for nothing. I should have known". Tuss sighed with a strong note of dissapointment in his voice.  
"What in fruitpie's name are you talking about, dude? Look, I know you don't trust Master Yegg-"

"You can barely call that wimp a master. Gehn merely has to snap his fingers and he waggles his tail, ready to obey" Tuss said loathingly.  
"Well, that's besides the point, is it? He's a master-"  
"Barely"

"Stop interrupting you twat" snapped Nytt, "he's a master and that makes the information valid. Your fate, young one, is being decided within these vast halls" Nytt waved his breakfast spoon dramaticly. It wasn't excactly clear why he took it with him, but Tuss was used to Nytt's weird hoarding of useless stuff.  
"Look" Tuss began ranting, "even if your information is correct for a change, its still useless. How are we supposed to eavesdrop on the Master's Hall? Its like an impenetrable fortress."

Nytt sighed impatiently. "Don't worry, I've got it covered.  
"Covered?"  
Nytt's manical grin was spreading wider and wider. Clearly, he was plotting something.  
"This 'impenetrable fortress' of yourse has a weak spot." Nytt paused to ensure a maximum dramatic effect. Tuss snapped his fingers impatiently and Nytt continued his scheming.  
"These halls where crafted by Earthbenders as a gift to the Southern masters who had been their allies in some unimportant power struggle. Earthbending architecture has more flaws than I can count. The bigger the building, the more weakspots. Especially at the roof. Earthbenders somehow never pay attention to the roof". Nytt paused again, and Tuss coughed lightly.  
"So, that's nice and all. But what are you trying to say here, you've found a weak spot?" Tuss asked. He said excactly what Nytt had wanted. He rose up, dusted off his clothes and cackled wildly.  
"Excactly".

Moments later, the duo was climbing a rather vertical slope.  
"This is madness" Tuss sighed, "why don't we just fly up with some airbending? Why didn't we bring a glider?" Nytt simply panted, as he waved his legs in a sloppy attempt to boost himself upwards. He smacked against the wall and barely had a chance to regain his grip. Tuss chuckled.  
"I've got a better idea". With a gracefull swing of his arms, he places himself vertically, his legs directly attached to the wall. Building on his momentum, he thrusted himself forward with a airbending jolt and ran up the slope with suprising speed. When he passed Nytt, who looked completely smashed, he swung his arms upwards and launched Nytt trough the air, landing him on top of the building. Microseconds after Nytt landed, Tuss gracefully glided trough the air and landed right next to Nytt. He took a deep breath, and posed his hands like he was about to start meditating. Nytt simply grunted.

Shortly after, the duo was strolling along side the roof. Nytt kept looking downwards, searching for something. Tuss was getting increasingly annoyed. Nytt had not opened his mouth since Tuss's little airbending stunt back then. He was starting to think this little trip really was a waste of time.  
"Ah!" Nytt suddenly roar brightly  
"Ah, what?" Tuss tried to sound cool, but excitement was leaking trough his voice. Nytt's grin returned.

"The weak spot!" Nytt pointed at the marble. At first, Tuss saw nothing, but upon closer inspection he saw a little smiley, painted in green.

"You've been here before?"  
Nytt shrugged. "How did you think I found out about 'oll Gehn's secret tart stash?" the duo chuckled heartily. After the short, cheerfull interruption, Nytt thrusted his spoon right in the center of the smiley. A soft crack echoed from the smiley, and Nytt carefully lifted a large brick, revealing a hole big enough pair of eyes. Tuss could not help but to gasp in surprise.  
"You really did think this trough, didn't you?"

But Nytt wasn't listening. He was peering down the hole. Mumbeling could be heard from beneath their feet, barely noticable.  
"Hey, there's good 'oll Gehn. Oh, and Yegg. That's my boy! And isn't that Mimus…?" Tuss rudely pushed Nytt aside and captured the peeking hole. The voices could be heard more clearly when he focused his eyes. It was easy to ignore the scowling of Nytt.


	4. Void

The interiour of the Master's Hall was the excact opposite of the intimidating halls that shielded it. Instead of shining, epic marble, the walls where coloured in various shades of orange, yellow, and anything in between. Because of the building's size, the Masters did not actually use all of it. Most of the rooms where used for storage. Only one, cozy living room where used for meetings. The fireplace cracked soothingly, casting a merry artifical light on the many paintings and rugs that covered the walls.

The masters themselves where minding their own buiseness. Air Nomad meetings weren't the most exciting way to spend the morning for most of the benders. Not every master was interested in every discussion topic. Two very fragile old looking airbenders where timidly waving back and forth in rocket chairs that looked of equal age. They where wrapped up in a game of Pai Sho. One of them, a skinny lookin fellow with skin hanging loosely over his bones, was concentrating deeply. Either that, or he was vast asleep. The other, a short fat old geezer with hands that looked like inflated gloves was chowing down a bowl of brownish cereal. Not far from them where two young masters, seated on the ground near the hearth, wrapped up in a heated discussion.

Tuss's eyes where racing wildly. None of these 'rich' characters interested him much at the moment. He was searching for a familiar face. But with all of these beards covering area, it was like a needle in a haystack. Suddenly, he heard a familiar chuckle cutting trough the buzz. Tuss's ears sharpened immediately, and his eyes where scouting rabidly to locate the source of the chuckle. His heart skipped a beat. There he was, his mentor, enjoying a cup of tea with Master Gehn. Even though he could not make out anything else than buzz out of the conversations, it was clear that they where having a friendly argument. Well, Mimus was. Gehn looked like Mimus had a dagged held to his throat. Even without sound, he looked frightening. He spat little clouds of saliva out of his mouth as he spoke to Mimus, waving his arms wildly. Tuss sigh deeply. It seemed the important topics have not begun yet. 

"Can I have your attention please?" A cheerfull voice that sounded like a chorus from a dancehit echoed trough the small chamber. The effective was immediate. All conversations where cut off and all eyes, including Tuss's, moved to the source.  
"Thank you, thank you." Tuss immediately recognized the speaker. It was the current head of the Master's Court: Master Flynn. In height, he barely reached Tuss's shoulders, but that did not have any influence on his impact. His presence drew all attention. And how couldn't it? His head was perfectly shaved, and appeared to shine brighter than other heads. Despite his aged and wrinkled face, Flynn looked youthfull and was full of energy. His tiny light-brown goatee was perfectly trimmed and looked like a second smile on his face. His first smile was full of shining teeth.  
"Boy, I haven't seen this many attendees since we where planning the winter solistice feast last year." Flynn winked slyly at one of the older Masters.   
"Remember how smashed you where, Tetoor? You mistook Mimus for your pet lemur". The arrowheads joined Flynn in hearty laughter.  
"Well you have to admit, Mimus does have some very lemurish qualities". Again, the small room was filt with roars of laughter. Gehn, on the other hand, was getting increasingly tense.  
"Why don't we just get to the point, Flynn?"  
"Right you are, Gehn! As observant as ever, m'boy!" Flynn gunned Gehn down with his fingers.  
"But seriously, folks, we all know we didn't come here to discuss Thursday's bison shifts. Even though we have had some heated discussions about that in the past." Flynn winked at the two men wo where aguieng at the fireplace earlier. They didn't look too happy to stand in the spotlight.  
"Anyways, lets all do 'oll Gehnny a favor and start today's main discussion topic!" Flynn spreaded his arms and smiled dramaticly.  
"Good 'oll Tuss's arrows." Tuss's heart was pressing against his ribcage. For the first time since Flynn started speaking, noise erupted in the crowd. The only two who weren't paying attenion where the two seniors playing Pai Sho. Flynn gave them a meaningfull look and smiled encouragingly.  
"Jint, Kyon, aren't you two going to join our day's prime discussion topic?" The two aged airbenders rose up slowly and looked around the room hazily. One of them mumbled something, and moved a tile.  
"Your turn, Kyon" croaked a very tired voice. Flynn, who was obviously annoyed at the lack of attention he was receiving, ignored the two to continue the discussion. 

The following minutes weren't as exciting as Tuss had imagined them. The court was just reciting old memories, sharing experiences they had with Tuss, or bragging about his talents. Tuss had his ears tuned to Mimus's frequency, but he didn't hear his mentor once. Every time he thought he heard him scrape his throat, it turned out just to be a sigh or cough. It was unlike Mimus to be this quiet during any discussion.

After what seemed to be ages of old geezers swimming trough memories, silence returned. Flynn had taken the iniative again. He smiled widely and opened his arms once more.  
"So, it appears that we all agree for once. Tuss is a wonderfull Airbender, even at his hard work. He has shown every quality a Airbending Master needs. He is hard-working, populair, has a near perfect technique and has shown great compassion towards other Nomads." The crowd nodded.  
"Well, if anyone is favor, I declare Tuss's"

"Wait a sec 'ere..." Tuss's heart suddenly dropped to his stomauch. Mimus rose up, with dead seriousness written all over his face. The usual sparkle in his eyes had faded.  
"As his guardian, I boycot his promotion. He is not ready." A invisible bucket of ice cold water had been poured over every member of the court. Nobody dared to speak. Flynn, although uncomfortable, smiled feebly. He knew it was his duty to break the ice.  
"Care to eleborate, Mimus?" He shaked.  
"I do not need to eleborate on anything. I am Tuss's guardian, and it is my right to block his promotion. He is not ready." Anger was spreading like wildfire trough Tuss's veins. What was Mimus doing? Was that selfish old fart really trying to block Tuss's promotion? He felt his blood burning, and his skull shaking with anger. He opened his mouth and…  
Shut up you pea-brained idiot. Shut up u know what is good for the boy" A familiar voice cut trough the silence. It was Gehn. He had risen up, his arms wide open, ready to argue. For the first time in his life, Tuss felt great sympathy for the vulture. Mimus shot up and kicked his seat back with his foot.  
"I know the boy allright. Better than you ever will, Gehn. And you will keep your greedy claws off him!" Mimus blasted trough the chamber. Tuss had never seen him so angry.  
"You are holding him back!" Gehn hissed maliciously. "what kind of mentor slows his student's development?"

"I am not slowing him down!" Mimus stuttered. "He's just…not ready, that's all!" Gehn circled around Mimus as his grin grew wilder.  
"Oh, I get it now" he cackled, "scared that the boy will follow your footsteps, will he? Don't worry, he's not that stupid.' Mimus grunted, but Gehn continued relentlessly.  
"You see, gentlemen" he turned to the other masters, "our good old friend Mimus is being overprotective for his own selfish reasons." He turned back to Mimus, and dropped his voice to a spine chilling whisper.  
"I know what you are trying to do, Mimus. But you cannot stop destiny. This boy deserves better than you. You should have never risked to-" Mimus suddenly roared ferociously and punched Gehn right in the face. The benders gasped, but where too shocked to do anything.  
"What do you know about destiny?"

The que had been given. Flynn launched himself between the two airbending masters and seperated them. Gehn was laughing coldly, knowing that he had just achieved his goals. Upon catching this laugh, Mimus calmed himself down and reseated himself, still steaming. Tuss's heart was beating faster than a Lemur in full flight. What was Gehn about to say? What shouldn't Mimus have risked?  
"Mimus, m'boy" Flynn said feebly, "we all understand your concerns for the boy, but why block his progress? Without his master's tatoos, he cannot develop the way he is destined to".  
"I am sure this is for the best" Mimus snapped, still panting. Gehn, who had still been cackling, curved his mouth to a smile.  
"Why don't you just let the boy decide, Mimus? He has been eavesdropping this entire meeting". Tuss gasped. Before he could react, Gehn had opened his mouth and send a powerfull gust upwards, crumbeling the floor underneath Tuss's feet. He smacked the the ground, and felt Nytt pounding into him shortly afterwards. He had totally forgotten about him. Nytt smiled deviously.  
"Goodmorning!"

A familiar silence had once again gained hold of the court. This time around, all eyes where on the two new entires, instead of Master Flynn. The latter was clearly uncomfortable with two little intruders outstaging him. He tried to capture it back with a jovial announcement.

"Well isn't this convenient!" Flynn chuckled. No necks turned around to face him.  
"Welcome, great Tuss and little Nytt!"  
"Little?" Nytt's face was the first to turn to Flynn. Nobody made pranks about Nytt's height and lived.  
"Well" Flynn mumbled uncomfortably, "I ment offcourse, shorter than Tuss. Which is right, right?"  
The most unusual fight broke the ice. Suddenly, a noise of mumbeling started to break trough the silence.  
"Prospertous!" shrieked one of the Pai-Sho elders.  
"Throw them out of here!" barked another Master. 

Tuss did not care, though. His eyes and ears where reserved to only one Master. His eyes where locked with Mimus. As he peeked into that blue ocean, he felt his anger dissapear. Mimus was not staring back with hate, or jealousy. They where staring with the most intense grief Tuss had ever seen in a pair of eyes. They where pleading, begging, for something Tuss could not hear or see. Slowly, the whole chamber faded into blackness, and every sound was devoured by the void. Only himself and Mimus where standing there, in nothingness. 

"Why?" muttered Tuss weakly.  
"I'm… I am just trying to protect you…"  
"From what? I can take care of myself"  
"I know…"  
"Then what are you afraid of?" Mimus did not move an inch. His face was solid as stone. After a moment of hesitation, he replied.  
"You are not prepared" Tuss could feel his anger resurfacing. Like a ravenous dragon, it climbed his body like a tower.  
"I can take care of myself!" Tuss hissed

"I know…" Mimus's eyes where slowly gaining fluid. 

"The boy deserved the truth, Mimus". Suddenly, an additional face appeared out of nothingness. Next to Mimus now soared the vulture-like face of Gehn. Like Tuss, he was staring intensely at Mimus.  
"What truth?"  
"See, Mimus? The boy wants to know. The boy deserves to know. You cannot protect him forever-"

"Are you sure that this is what you truly want?" Mimus interrupted Gehn, without sparing him even a glance.  
"Yes" Tuss replied confidently. Suddenly, Gehn's face had faded.

"Are you sure?"  
"I am prepared". Mimus whiped away a tear, and suddenly grinned proudly.

"Well, if this is what you truly want… I suppose…" 

The darkness dissapeared. Everyone was still argueing with anything. The two masters that where discussing fiercely near the fireplace had continued their discussion. Nytt and Flynn where still argueing over something completely irrelevant, and the two Pai-Sho players where shrieking at eachother like two old roosters locked in combat.  
"What do you mean short? I just haven't started growing yet, that's all!"

"A Bison cannot reach a higher height than his maximum velocity divied trough his tail length and horn conditions. Pushing a Bison harder is torture."  
"You old trickster! You cannot move the lotus tile three spaces, you cheater!"  
"What are you saying? The Lotus tile has unlimited movement range!"  
"That's what you said about the Samurai tile!"

"You are ignoring several elements. What about the Bison's training? Or willpower? What about his overall health?"  
"I ment Short in a relative sense! You are the shortest between the two of you aren't you?"  
"The Tail-Velocity formula is absolute." 

As the chaos was reaching its peak, Mimus coughed loudly. Suddenly, all arguments where dropped and all eyes where directed at Mimus and Tuss. Even the two old Pai-Sho players dropped their game to show interest.  
"I have discussed the matter with Tuss himself, and have come to a conclusion. I was wrong. Tuss is ready to earn his arrows. More ready than each and everyone us where when we received ours. I congratulate you, Tuss. I cheer for you, and for your new life!" Mimus roared the last sentenced triumphantly. The other masters raised their arms in union, and chanted the last phrase a second time. Tuss hugged Mimus tightly, and Mimus responded with a bracing pat on the back. 

"Well, I think it is team to start organizing a feast!" Flynn roared excitedly.  
"Finally, something we can agree on" Nytt cheered together with Flynn. The court seemed to have forgotten that Tuss and Nytt had broken the laws when dropping in trough the roof. Well, maybe not all of them. Gehn silently lurked out of the court, leaving the excitement behind him. Tuss could not believe he had sided with Gehn just a few minutes ago. What did that old geezer know about anything? Tuss had the best mentor there was, Mimus. Good old mimus.  
"…And we'll get good 'oll Gehn to arrange some suiting music."  
"Oi! Tuss! What kind of music d'ye want?" Nytt beckoned excitedly. Tuss gave Mimus one last meaningfull look of thanks, and the two joined the party planning.


	5. Fuel

In just one week, the small Southern Air Temple had gone trough a complete metamophosis. Airbenders always looked for an excuse to shred the usual order of things to pieces and make way for a giant earth-quaking feast. Even for a Lemur's birthday party, the entire complex would transform into one big party. The sheer ammount of Lemurs living in the temple gave the monks more than enough reason to host a party about every week. Not only did they love to party, they also had a more serious reason to host feasts. The larger Northern Air Temple shared a simliar passion. The monks had to compete with their stronger, Northern brothers. If they could not win with Sky Bison Polo, the party squad had to turn up the volume a notch. 

Even though the temple was used to parties, this one was special. It was impossible not to feel to excitement that rippled trough the air. A Master's Ceremony was one of the most important days of a nomad's life. And in Tuss's case, the excitement was mixed with a strong air of pride. Tuss had been the youngest student to obtain the Master's Arrows in 50 years. When all of these elements where mixed together, it created the perfect recipie for the biggest party of the year.

All platforms of the temple where decorated in some fashion, but the three central squares where particularry transformed. The largest and busiest platform was located in the excact centre of the Temple and was decorated with lit paper lantern in various shapes and colour. They casted a warm glow on the main stage. A hastily and shabby wooden structure where various Airbenders performed, including Gehn's wailers. On one of the two platforms that flanked the main platform was the bar. The monks did not spare any expense in ordering beverages. Many excotic and local drinks made a colourfull palet of liquor. On the other platform was the banquet. It was open the entire day and made sure the party animals did not dance unfed. 

Being in the center of it all was a unreal experience. Everybody was dancing for him, where playing his favorite songs, and was toasting his name. He was constantly tapped on the shoulder and congratulated by benders he barely knew. It was a strange mix of emberassement and pride, as Tuss never had to fetch a drink for himself. It felt good.

Nytt gladly took benefit out of Tuss's new spotlight. He always loved to get his party groove on. And a feast of this magnitude was no exception. Most conversations where interrupted by a nonchalant "That's m'boy!" or a "Dats rite!". Nytt's stamina was remarkable. When training or doing chores, Nytt was always the first to throw in the towel, but when in the centre of a party, Nytt did not even show the slightest sign of fatigue. Tuss, however, was getting exhausted by all the dances he accepted, woozy from the ammount of drinks he seized, and tired of all the compliments he received. However, the tireless Nytt kept dragging him trough the various partyzones. 

"Oh offcourse, you can get us two demontongues" Nytt roared trough the crowd. "and make it snappy!"

"Nytt, I don't think it's a good idea to…" Tuss moaned, barely noticble trough the growling of the party.  
"Oh hush, just keep drinking, it's the only way you'll stay alive for the rest of the night anyway". Nytt waved a obedient looking teenage airbender away with a lazy flick of his index finger.

"Oh man, lets hit the stage, 'oll Gehn is performing soon"  
"Shouldn't we wait for Nipp to bring us drinks?"  
"Oh hush" Nytt laughed, "he'll find us. He's been stalking us like a bloodhound all day long". Nytt grabbed Tuss by the arm and swum his way trough the sea of merry orange and yellow. Having a famous partner was turning out very convenient for Nytt. Tuss's mere appearance split the sea in two like a master waterbender would.

"Tuss m'boy!" roared a familiar voice trough the chaos. Flynn was making his way trough the crowd. He didn't have much trouble making his way to Tuss, as his appearance seperated the monks just as effectively as Tuss's. He cheered loudly as he patted Tuss on the back. Nytt mirrored Flynn and patted him on the back. Flynn chuckled brightly.  
"Congratulations, congratulations!" beamed Flynn excitedly. Tuss simply nodded with a feeble smile. Flynn had congratulated him more times than any other nomad.  
"Enjoying yourself, Flynn m'boy?" taunted Nytt cheerfully. Flynn smiled and clapped his hands brightly.  
"Some party huh, Nytt? Not bad"  
"Not at all" grinned Nytt. "but if you would excuse us, we need to get to the front of the row. We wouldn't want to miss Gehn's performance, now would we?" Flynn nodded excitedly, waved a merry goodbye and dissapeared into the crowd.

When the duo arrived in front of the stage, they noticed the music had stopped. Visually, very little had changed. The former band did not really know how to play a crowd and was unsuccefull to really move them. Some dancers only moved out of sympathy, other because they where too smashed to care what music was playing. It was pretty amazing to see such a peacefull and tranquil society go wild on one of the infamous parties. The Temple hosted a colourfull mix of ages and people. Seniors, teenages, middle-aged monks and everything in between. Tuss was rathed enjoying this moment of quiet. He leaned on Nytt's small shoulders and panted feebly. His moment of rest did not last long, though, as Gehn and the Wailers took center stage. 

The response was like an explosion. The was suddenly re-animated. People where cheering, jumping up and down and chanting Gehn's name. Most young nomads bore a searing hatred for Gehn, older benders simply avoided contact with him. But neither groups could deny Gehn's artistic qualities. When the Wailers sang, the entire party would explode. Gehn's pupils looked the same as they had done during the audtions. Frightened. Gehn on the other hand, was soaking up the crowd's love, making wild gestures and arrogant faces. As the troupe took position, each individual member took out their respective instrument. The Wailers hosted a vast array of drums, flutes and horns. Gehn himself took out an enormous Sunghi-Horn and kicked in the intro, even though it was obviously clear that the rest of the band was far from ready.

The Horn spread a suprisingly deep and loud roar. Somehow, Gehn was able to play flutes and horns with a inmense volume using airbending. Deep, steady tunes leaked out of the horn and infected the crowd like poison. Once the drums provided rhytmic backup, the beat was irresistable. Slowly but surely, the nomads awoke and started moving to the beat. Even Tuss's fatigue seemed to be moving down the drain as he lifted his limbs to the rhythm. Nytt was cheering his lounghes out was drawing a lot of his attention with his crazy footwork.

The Wailers charmed the public relentlessly. Song after song was played, and the entire Southern Air Temple had gathered around the small tent to enjoy Gehn's concert. Gehn did not like to play dance music very often, but when they did, he had the gift to hypnotize a crowd. Teenagers and seniors where dancing alike. Age or rank, it did not matter on the dancefloor. Sadly though, Tuss was still in the centre of attention and his clumsy dancemoves where making him look like a fool. He was thankfull for Nytt to compensate his disability and steal the attention away from him.

Then suddenly, he noticed him. For the very first time this evening, he spotted Mimus. Tuss had been trying to track him down, but somehow, he never bumped into him. He was rocking in the center of the crowd, impressing young and old with the smoothest move of the Southern Temple. He looked estatic. For no particular reason, the hate dragon returned in Tuss's chest, fueled by the deep beats of the Wailers. Why had it taken so long to find Mimus? Was he avoiding Tuss? Questions and doubts he had earlier this week, back in at the Master's meeting, resurfaced. Why did he initally try to block his promotion? And what did Gehn have to say?

Nipp patted Tuss on the back and jammed a small wooden cup in his hands. Tuss glared at him for no particular reason, and pushed the drink into Nytt's hands. Without signaling either of the two, Tuss made his way to Mimus. He was dieing to speak to him. Mimus had all of the awnsers, hiding them from his sight. When he reached Mimus, he dragged him away from the crowd. He was giggeling childishly to Tuss and followed obediently. He stank of alcohol. 

"Can I have a word with you?"

As the sounds of party diminished, Tuss could feel his fatigue sneaking up to him. Every breath stabbed trough his body like a cold knife. His limbs felt numb and heavy. Previously, it had been the music that kept him going. But now that the rhytm had faded, he was fueled by nothing other than willpower.  
Mimus however was fueled by a different source. He giggled and snorted as he waggled behind Tuss. It was pretty obvious that he been drinking steadily for some while now. He didn't talk much, but when he spoke, he did not do so in words. And always, it was accompanied by a strong stench.

After a few minutes, the duo had reached an abondened pond. Tuss pushed Mimus on the edge of the basin, and located himself right in front of him. He did not need to bend his knees to face Mimus.  
"Are you okay Mimus?" Tuss asked carefully.  
"Wuzzzat?"  
"Get a hold of yourself!" Tuss snapped. He could not stand to see someone who had been so serious a few days ago in such a lost state.  
"Oh, rite" Mimus breathed, "we're takin' Meesa. The girl could use sum exercise'"  
"Taking Meesa to what?"  
"The Northern Air Temple, baby!" roared Mimus suddenly. Tuss sighed impatiently.  
"What was Gehn talking about?"  
"Gehn? Oh yeah he's rockin' out there."  
"I mean previous meeting. The Master's court, remember?"  
"Gehn's a prick" Mimus mumbled suddenly, dropping his voice, 'a scary prick" Tuss tapped his finger on the edge of the basin and grabbed Mimus's shoulder with his free hand.  
"Gehn was talking about… some truth. What was he talking about?" Mimus squeeled uncomfortably.

"Gehn's a prick!" Mimus roared. A small vein popped up on Tuss's bald head. He was too tired to be having to deal with this kind of nonsense.  
"I mean, what does he know about it?" Mimus mumbled softly, "he wasn't there. It was an accident. If I hadn't hit the booze that night…" he started sobbing. Tuss was frozen, listening sharply for awnsers.  
"I'm sorry…" suddenly, a new sound mixed into the mix. Mimus's eyes where closed, and his

nose flares vibrated slowly. He was snoring loudly. 

Tuss gave himself a mental slap in the face. This wasn't fair. Mimus was clearly drunk. He had no right to interrogate him while he was under influence. It would not have been fair. The booze was doing the talking right now, not Mimus himself. There was a fat chance Mimus would not even remember anything of this conversation tommorow morning. Mimus was not the sneaky type. He would tell Tuss when he was ready. When Tuss was ready. After all, they still had a long ahead. Around sunset, they would leave for the Northern Air Temple. They would chase off his destiny together. Up north, Tuss will receive his arrows. Up there, his fate would be engraved in blue. 

Tuss noticed that his body felt a lot sharper. The adrenaline of the conversation was still running trough his body. He decided to use it for a less sinister cause. He hurled Mimus around his shoulder, and dragged his huge carcass towards the nearest dormoritories. It felt strange, taking care of Mimus. The roles had turned around. Tuss was the mentor, and Mimus the student. He was walking away from a party that was held in his honour to take care of his master, no, a good friend. Tuss could not help to feel a shimmer of proud growing in his chest.

After dropping off Mimus, he felt rejuvinated. As he strolled back to his party, something else was moving his body. It was not the music, nor adreneline. It was something deep, engraved tightly in his chest. When the bass was moving Tuss's body again, and rhytm controlling his thoughts, Tuss joined Nytt on the dancefloor. Nytt was moving wilder than ever, swinging his limbs in every possible direction. This would be their last dance together in a long time. They'd better make the best out of it.


	6. Epic, Indeed!

The party had been hard. Once the sunlight returned to the Southern Airtemple, the true chaos that last night had caused we unveiled. It was hard to find a piece of ground that was not covered in garbage. Wooden kegs, spilled drinks and various other cloth items littered the ground. The main stage had been reduced to firewood. During the party, the darkness and noise made it impossible to spot the growing heaps of trash, but when the sound faded and the light returned, the chaotic scene was in direct contrast to the absolute silence.

Tuss was lying on Meesa's head, resting from last night. His head felt hazy and his body felt heavier than ever before. Meesa's soft hair made Tuss drowsy. But he had to stay up. This was the spot where he and Mimus would take off. To the Nothern Air Temple…to gain the Arrows. Tuss did not feel the need to say goodbye to anyone. After all, he'd probably see them again real soon. However, he did expect Nytt to wave him off. Sadly, he could not go with him and Mimus. It was tradition to be accompanied only by your bison and mentor for one last journey to the North. Once a Airbender had gained his Arrows, he was free to travel the world on his own. Total freedom.

Slowly but surely, the sun was gaining ground. More and more garbage was exposed, making the Temple look shaggier by the minute. Mimus was late, as usual. Knowing Mimus, that could only mean two things. Either he overslept, or he was plotting a surprise.  
"Oi! Tusker!" yelled a familiar voice. Tuss slowly rose up from Meesa, and noticed Mimus strolling towards him. However, he was not alone. He was flanked by Gehn, Flynn, Yegg, and a few other nomads. Each and everyone of them looked beat. Mimus had huge bags beneath his eyes, Flynn did not even finish polishing his head or fixing his goatee yet, and Gehn had deep, bloodshot eyes.  
"I figured you'd be too lazy to say your goodbyes to your old Masters" Mimus croaked, "so they are going to do it for you" Flynn marched towards Meesa more sluggishly than usual and patted the Bison on her nose.  
"She looks in prime shape, m'boy! Prime indeed!" Flynn cheered brightly.  
"I don't know, she looks tired to me"  
"Oh shut it Gehn" snapped Flynn, "I bet you will have some smooth flying today. Just look at those clear skies!" Yegg timidly joined Flynn and shook Tuss's hand.  
"Well I guess this is goo-"  
"Goodbye" Gehn snapped, "a huge loss for the Southern Air Temple" Gehn added, looking at Mimus.  
"Don't worry Gehn old geezer, we'll be back sooner than you can count to ten" Mimus chuckled.  
"Who are you calling old?"  
"Stop it you two" Flynn interrupted, "lets not argue on this glorius day!" Tuss searched the crew for Nytt. Surely, he would come to say goodbye? They wouldn't see eachother for atleast two months… 

"What's with the long face, champ?" Mimus boomed with his casual jazzy tune.  
"Where's Nytt?" Flynn squirmed uncomfortably.  
"Oh my, oh my…"  
"Don't take it personal, Tuss" Gehn croaked, "I'm sure the maggot just overslept. It wouldn't be the first time." Everyone but Tuss gave Gehn a dark look, but Gehn did not seem to be effected.  
"You slackers better get going. I've got better things to do today you know, and I bet the same goes for Master Flynn". Flynn coughed lightly and nodded.  
"Well, I suppose this is goodbye then" Mimus said as he launched himself on Meesa's saddled back. She roared timidly and shook her rear. Tuss grabbed hold of the two ropes attached to her horns and turned Meesa around. Back faced to the Temple, he gave the grounds one last look. Nytt was still nowhere to be seen.

"Lets go, girl!" Tuss roared and Meesa took off with a violent thrust.  
"Bye! See ya soon!" Mimus cheered.  
"Not too soon I hope"  
"Bye…"  
"Don't forget to write!"**  
**

Tuss did not even consider giving the Temple a second glance. He had spend an entire childhood on these grounds. Seventeen years of joy, love and friendship. And now that friendship had turned its back on Tuss. Nytt had not even come to wave him goodbye. Well, he'd better earn his arrows soon then, because Tuss was not planning on returning here anytime soon, with dastardly types like Gehn and Nytt lurking around.

"Sup, Tusker? Somthin' bothering ya?" Tuss sighed lightly.  
"Its just… Nytt. Where the hell was he?"  
"Oh, I think he is much closer than you think." Mimus said mysteriously. Tuss turned around to face Mimus. He was grinning widely.  
"What are you grinning at?"  
"Well its just that…Nytt is closer _than you think"_ Mimus said those last words in slow motion.  
"Closer than you know…" a familiar voice come out of nowhere. Tuss swung his head wildly, trying to figure out where it came from.  
"…Closer than you want…" Mimus added, half laughing-  
"Right in your FACE!" the voice yelled dramaticly. A large painfull thud came from beneath the saddle, and the voice cursed loudly.  
"A little help here Mime?" it grunted. Mimus was now laughing hysterically, and lifted the saddle with one arm. With a dramatic airbending jump, Nytt jumped out of it, landing on top of the saddle taking a dramatic pose.  
"Ta-Dah!"  
"Very smooth safe" Mimus laughed. For a split second, the two looked at eachother, and bursted out in renewed laughter. Tuss's mouth was wide open.  
"What the…"

"I cant believe you forgot your que after going trough the entire routine for six times" Mimus roared of laughter.  
"Well I was cramped underneath a saddle you know, I could barely hear anything you said"  
"But, but…" Tuss stumbled, "this is wrong! Its supposed to be me and Mimus only!"  
"Who cares!" Mimus cheered. Nytt put up his hand and Mimus slammed it with incredible force.  
"I suppose if Mimus agrees with it…" Tuss added feebly.  
"What does Mimus have to say about it?" Nytt added cheerfully, "nothing could have stopped me from hitchiking with you bro. You didn't think you would get away from me this easy now did you?"

For a second, nobody made a sound. Then suddenly, like the shot of a cannon, Tuss roared of laughter.  
"You actually hid underneath a saddle? Man, that is so stupid"  
"No its not" Mimus snapped, "its genious".  
"Hell yes!" Nytt cheered, and the two gave eachother another hi-five.

"So, it's the three of us then?" Tuss smiled.  
"On yet another epic adventure" Mimus added.  
"To safe our lives of boredome and slack" Nytt finished.  
"Epic indeed!" 

Tuss had not even begun to appreciate the size of his world. He had lived secluded in one small temple for seventeen years. He had been trapped without noticing it. Trapped in a prison full of bison, lemur and bald men. Now that he had broken out of the prison, he was free to witness the world in all its glory.

The Earth Kingdom was huge. Even from way up in the sky, there was no end to the mass of land. Even when Meesa soared above the clouds, they could not see where land stopped and the horizon began. It was a surreal, bizarre experience. Sure, Tuss had taken trips around the Southern mountain range, he had stories about the huge Earth Kingdom, but he could have never guessed this madness. They did not even dare to land during the first day of flight.

Tuss had never seen Nytt this happy. He was constantly on the move, painting every landscape at an incredible rate. He patrolled around the saddle, constantly discovering new colours and switching brush sizes. Mimus was almost constantly asleep near Meesa's tail, snoring loudly. It was an incredible way to spend the first day, up there in the clouds. However, they would have to come down eventually.

Meesa complained with a load roar, shaking her tail madly. Mimus shot awake and yawned dramaticly.  
"Oi, Tusker" he said in between yawns, "Meesa needs 'er rest. Don't you think your pushin' her too hard?"  
"Yeah I know, I'm just looking for a suitable campsite"  
"Campsite?" Mimus chuckled loudly. "M'dear boy, I wasn't thinking of a campsite".  
"But, the sun is already setting." Nytt growled as he ripped apart a piece of parchment.  
"Damn you sun! Work with me here, you cant keep changing my lighting every five minutes!"  
"Chill, Neato" Mimus said soothingly, "you've already painted the entire day. You can do with a 'lil break." Nytt glared at Mimus.  
"You know nothing of art"  
"That I don't, Neato"  
"Neato?" Tuss giggled mockingly.  
"Better than Tusker." Nytt snapped  
"Or Mime" Mimus chuckled. Tuss and Nytt joined Mimus for a short laugh.  
"Seriously though," Mimus picked up, "I'm not the camping type. I prefer a nice Tavern-"  
"What's a Tavern?" Nytt interrupted.  
"Oh, that's righ', this is your first trip trough the Earth Kingdom" Mimus stroked his beard sincerely.  
"I can tell ye two one thing about Taverns. Its going to be your favorite piece of Earth Kingdom" Nytt grinned excitedly.  
"Knowing you Mime, that can only mean one thing. Lets hit the skies!" Tuss was skeptical. "So, where do we find a 'Tavern'? I don't suppose they have one in every random village?"  
"As a matter of fact they do" Mimus lectured, "and look at our luck! There's a village down there."

Sure enough, small fumes and smoke trailes where twirling trough the sky. The source where a few tiny, fragile looking houses wrapped around one central square. The village was flanked by vast rice fields and other villages in the far distance. The villages where located in a valley, with a large volcano in the north. Out of all the view they had been treated to this long day of travel, this was by far the most appealing. Meesa roared approvingly, and the four travelers began their descend.

As they zoomed in, the mountains, near rice fields and other villages faded in the distance, and the targeted village looked a lot more intimidating. Even though the sun was setting, there where a lot of people gathered around the square. Some of them where now pointing upwards to Meesa.  
"Mimus?" Tuss asked "where do we land?"

"Oh, juss' take 'er down there".  
"Where? There's barely any land to land, just people!"  
"I'm sure they'll give us some space". 

For a second, Tuss thought Meesa was bending everyone aside. Realising Meesa was not a peoplebender, he concluded they moved aside out of fear of being squished. Silence gripped the small and busy square as every citizen, merchant and farmer alike, inspected the newcomers.  
"Airbenders!" a voice suddenly roared

"Mine!"  
The Earth Kingdom people sure looked 'different'. Tuss had never seen such a wild mix of flesh before. Dark, bright, hairy, bald, old and young. Spotting Tuss and Nytt's open mouths, Mimus did the talking.  
"Allrigh'" he growled in a deep, rough voice, "which one of you dirtbags has a decent room and a hot meal to offer?" An explosion of sound erupted from the peoplemix. Some of the villages turned their backs to the airbenders to mind their own buiseness, but the vast majority was swining flyers and roaring loudly. Mimus appeared to know excactly how to handle situations like this and started roaring back, while Tuss and Nytt exchanged confused looks. Nytt was ransacking the saddle to find his painting supplies and Tuss observed Mimus. He had never seen him like this before. He was right in his element, standing on Meesa's tail, haggeling his way trough the sea of merchants.

"All right, ye scallywags!" Mimus suddenly roared with an amplified voice. "We're not buying yer useless trash, so anyone but the Innkeepers hit the road!". The crowd mumbled hesistantly, but a roar of Meesa was enough to break them apart. Most merchants returned to their respective stands, lurking at airbenders from a distance. Only two men remained. One of them was big and hairy, and reminded Tuss of Mimus. He had a shorter beard and less brilliant eyes, but he was bulk all the same. He wore dirty brown rags and was covered in dirt. The other looked more sophisticated, with tidy hair and pristine skin and clothes. He wore vivid green robes that matched perfectly with his emerald eyes and perfect black hair.

"Wise sir," the tidy one began, "you will be pleased to know that the Shady Oak provides a vast array of cooked meats and rice dishes. Our rooms are of the highest quality and in pristine condition. Unlike the Bloody Axe's" The muscular bloke pushed the tidy innkeeper away and started speaking with a flood of saliva.  
"Well, ye'd be stupid te stay with tha' prick." The giant spat, "we've got te best ale in town." Mimus's eyes lit up, and before the pristine innkeeper could say a word, he flung an arm around the Bloody Axe's keeper and made a gun out with his hand.

"I can tell you are my kind of guy" Mimus winked cunningly, "show me this hellhole of yourse".  
"Looks like ye lost again, Zhajin" Zhajin's face snapped to blue, and gave Tuss and Nytt a pleading look. Tuss and Nytt where still frozen a solid. They had no idea what just happened. Did Mimus know these two? And what was an Inn anyway?   
"Lessgo" Mimus said cheerfully. Tuss turned around Meesa in silence and followed Tuss. Whatever just happened, it had to be good. After all, when did Mimus knew what he was doing. Right?


	7. Cherry Tree

The 'Bloody Axe' sure did honour its name. Tuss was not sure what an Inn was supposed to look like, but he was pretty sure that the Axe was a bad example. On the outside, it looked like it had seen better days. The once white wals where grey and greasy, the windows where so dirty that you could only see a soft glow burning on the inside. The wooden support beams where moldy and rotten. The door looked like the toothless mouth of an aged sea monster.

On the inside, it looked worse. Inside the monster's stomauch, everything looked like it had been trough a digestive process for over a year. Mimus and the boys where guided trough the monster by the bearish innkeeper. With every step they took, they could hear the crunching sound of glass. After a brief stroll trough a very cramped hallway, they reached a small and rickety counter.  
"Righ', sorry for de fuss back there" the bear said, 'its juss that snake keeps stealin' my costumers." Mimus chuckled heartily. Tuss and Nytt still looked uncomfortable.  
"Do you think you can cook up something for our Bison? She needs to full her tummy and needs some shelter for the night." The bear scratched his chin thoughtfully.  
"Well, we don' get many airbenders around here, but I'm sure she would fin' our Hay shack comfortable and loaded" Mimus nodded contently.  
"Oh, 'scue me for me manners. The name's Berroth"  
"Mimus"  
Berroth jabbed his finger in Tuss's direction.  
"The name's Tuss"  
"…Nytt"   
Berroth chuckled heartily. "The quiet types, eh?"  
"Not really" Mimus explained, "but this is their first trip outside of the temple." Berroth nodded sympatethicly.  
"'Dun worry boys, you'll get comfortable soon 'nough" Berroth casually walked to the counter and started bashing on a small copper bell.  
"Kers! Where the spirits are ye?" he roared ferociously.  
"Sorry master!" a soft voice echoed from the back of the pub.

After an awkward silence, Kers rushed trough a backdoor and tripped over, smacking her head on the counter. Berroth rushed to her aid and raised her head.  
"Girl…girl" Berroth lamented softly, "carefull there"  
"Sorry master" Kers repeated. Her voice sounded like a the song of a robin. High pitched and sophisticated. She rubbed her head and turned her head to the trio. Again, silence gripped the small hallway as Kers eyed the newcomers, and her eyes rested on Nytt for a while. He turned scarlet.. Berroth coughed loudly.  
"Sorry"  
"You don' have to appoligize fer everythin', lass. The costumers are waiting".  
"Right Sor-" Kers blushed, "how can I help you?" Mimus zoned out for a second, giving Nytt an amused look, but he quickly snapped back.  
"Three rooms, meals, and that sweet Hay shack yer boss mentioned, sweet".   
"What kind of meal would you like, sir?"  
"Oh, surprise me" Kers looked uncomfortable, but nodded politely.  
"That'll be four gold and two silver pieces please, sir". Mimus reached deeply in his pockets, and sauvely launched the money on the counter. Kers timidly counted the money and went back to staring at the airbenders. Berroth coughed again and Kers sped to the back.  
"Beauty, aint she?" Berroth grinned.

"Sure is" Mimus winked.

Shortly after, Mimus, Tuss and Nytt where comfortably seated in one of the few tables the Inn hosted. The Pub was completely empty, besides a few shady cloaked figures at the bar. They had been served roasted turtleduck, which did not please Tuss the slightest.  
"What's with this place anyway?" he said irritably, "bunch of savages. Who would burn a turtleduck to death? Its just plain cruel."  
"Don't overreact, Tuss" Mimus soothed him, "these people might have a few different customs, but that doesn't justify calling them cruel."

"Just look at this place!" Tuss snapped, "you can barely see anything because of the dust and the floor is littered with garbage"  
"Cozy, isn't it?" Mimus said brightly.  
"More like dirty."

"Oh cheer up would you? A few hours ago you had your head up way in the clouds, and now look at you".  
"Well that was before I came crashing down into this hellhole. Why didn't we get a room at the Shady Oak?"

"Never trust the clean, arrogant types" Mimus said wisely. "they always try to pull yer leg. Always overcharging. Besides, Berroth looks like the dependable type"  
"Dependle for assasination, maybe" Tuss grunted, What do you think, Nytt?"

Nytt was staring at his plate absent mindedly. He was seperating the rice from the roasted duck with a chopstick, but wasn't making very rapid progress.  
"Nytt?"

"Wha?" he croaked strangely. Tuss frowned deeply.  
"Well, you have to admit, the sauce on this rice is great" Mimus interrupted cheerfully.  
"You two are crazy."  
"Tuss, why don't you show Meesa her quarters? I'm sure she'd prefer you as a guide over me and Nytt.' Mimus chuckled softly, "after you've finished your rice offcourse".  
"Don't bother"

The sun had set, and the square was now completely empty. Meesa's big yellow eyes sparkled in the dark, giving the illusion that they where illuminated. She roared happily when she saw Tuss. She knew that food was underway. 

The shack was located right next to the 'Axe'. It looked even sloppier than the Inn itself. Its small entrance was barely big enough for Meesa, and the interiour wasn't much of an improvement. It was filled to the roof with Hay, forcing Meesa to first eat her way trough the hay to earn a spot. She didn't seem to mind though: she roared thankfully and dug in.  
"Well, good night girl" Tuss whispered as he stroke her tail one last time. 

"Flowers?" Nytt asked excitedly.  
"Right. Flowers. I'm telling ye, nothing will melt a heart like a few daisies stacked together. You should go for it". Mimus winked.  
"Go for what?" Tuss asked suspiciously.  
"Oh, nevermind. Me and Nytt where just discussing some buiseness, that's all"  
"Right, buiseness" Nytt grinned.  
"We're very busy" Mimus said seriously. The duo bursted out in laughter as Tuss joined them.  
"Well, how about a few beers before we hit the hay?" Mimus asked brightly.  
"Sounds swell, Mime"  
"Someone's all cheered up" Tuss noted skeptically. Mimus nudged Nytt and tucked a few silver pieces in his hand.  
"Why don't you get us a few drinks?"  
"No way" Nytt snapped. His face filled with red again.  
"You wuss" Tuss sighed, "like its that much trouble. I suppose I'll get my butt up again-"  
"No I think Nytt should do it" Mimus grinned.  
"Shut up!"  
Tuss sighed. "Well clearly, I missed something. I'm tired, and judging from your appetite, Mimus, I'll be the one driving tommorow. We're leaving early."  
"I wont be so sure about that" Mimus said witty. Nytt smiled weakly.  
"You two are crazy"  
"Perhaps" Mimus said mysteriously.

He just couldn't get her eyes right. No colours in his palet could quite catch that glow. Actually, upon closer inspection, her entire face looked like rubbish on his parchment. Her skincolour was way off. Too much red. Maybe it with a little bit of yellow. No, that wouldn't work. There was no way his brush could catch that peachy colour.

Nytt crumpled his piece of parchment and threw it against the wall. There was quite a collection of paper gathering near the door of his room. He had spent most of the night painting. The image of the girl's face was haunting his memory, preventing him from sleeping. Nytt jumped out of bed and tidied the sheets with a distracted airbending flick, accidently ovepowering it. The pillow flew backwards and smacked into the wall.

His room was filled with life and colours. The walls showcased all the shades of grey this world knows, and no two beams looked the same. There even was a small painting hanging above his bed. It was a sunset over a white mountain range. The colours where a bit off, but the composition was perfect. It reminded him of the girl's eyes. Such a deep, blue colour…

Suddenly, a voilent thumping noise filled the chamber. Someone was knocking on the door. Apperantly, he was impatient, as he knocked again right after the first attempt with even more vigor.

'Oi! Neato! Open up!' yelled a familiar, deep voice. Nytt smiled to himself and swung the door open.

'What's up, Mime?' Nytt grinned. Mimus cautiously stepped into the room and inspected it.

'Cozy'

'I've been thinking'

'Really? Well that's something new'  
Nytt gave Mimus a dark look. Mimus's face switched to serious mode.

'Well…' Nytt shuffled his feet uncomfortably, 'what if I made her a portrait?' Mimus squeeled in excitement.

'That would be perfect! Oh, the romance…'

'There's just one problem. I cant get the colours right, I need to do some shopping'. Mimus smiled sympatheticly.

'No colour can capture the beauty of love my friend. You'll have to settle with your earthly painting skills'. Nytt frowned angirly. 'You'll see what I mean when you actually start painting' Mimus winked.

Mimus and Nytt strolled towards breakfast togetether and joined Tuss with a fresh bowl of rice. Tuss was shoving down his bowl at an impressive pace.

'We're leaving early. I'm going to get Meesa ready for take off soon and-'  
'Chill, Tusker' Mimus interrupted, 'we're not in a hurry'. Tuss's frown deepened.  
'Yes we are, I want to get out of this manhole as fast as possible'. Mimus sighed impatiently. 'Well, I still need to get a new hat'.

'What?' Tuss snapped, 'what do you need a hat for?'

'Protection, offcourse, I don't want to get my skull burned' Tuss grunted and slammed his bowl on the table.

'What do you think, Nytt?'

'I'm cool with shopping' squeeked Nytt, barely able to conceal his excitement.

'Well, whatever' Tuss noted casually, 'I'm going to get Meesa ready for departure, and we're leaving as soon as you-' he pointed at Mimus, 'get your hat, and you-' he moved his finger to Nytt, 'finish whatever you are plotting'. And with that said, Tuss left the Axe.

'Thanks, Mime' Nytt said feebly. Mimus smiled sympatheticly.

'No prob, Neato' 

A few minutes later, the duo was having some breakfast of their own. Nytt was having the same rice dish Tuss had chown down earlier, but Mimus was having all sorts of crazy fruits Nytt had never seen before.

'So, about the girl' Mimus said with his mouth full of fruit, 'when are you planning to make your move?' Nytt nearly choked on his rice.

'Move?'  
'Oh yes' Mimus nodded sagely, 'you cant keep avoiding her forever. Besides, you should strike the iron when its hot. She is totally digging you, lad'

'Do you really think so?' Nytt asked hopefully.  
'For sure. She kept eyeing you while she was polishing those mugs.' Mimus chuckled to himself briefly, 'I even think she dropped one or two mugs' Mimus swallowed louldly and continued. 'Anyways, I'm giving you ten gold pieces. I think one of the merchants is selling paint supplies nearby. Ten should be enough to completely restock' Mimus dug into his pockets and passed Nytt one giant jagged gold piece.

'Where did you get all of this money anyway?'  
Mimus fetched his last piece of fruit and walked towards the exit.

'Well, I'm going to look for a suitable hat. It'll probably take me all day'. And with a last sly wink, he left.

Even this early in the morning, the marketsquare was buzzing of activity. There where mothers rushing to do some early groceries, merchants bartering with goodie hunters, and a fish merchant yelling his lounghes out to draw costumers. Nytt was strolling trough the crowd, breathing the atmosphere. He had never seen such a lively place before. The market was a lively palet of colours. Various shades of green where mixed with a lot of browns. These two seemed to be Earth Kingdom favourites.

Despite the business of the market, it did not take Nytt very long to find the paint supplies. It was by far the most colourfull corner of the market. The other stands where painted in dull green or browns, making this colourexplosion stand out. There where paintings everywhere. Various landscapes, sunsets and faces where staring at him. One of them wasn't actually a painting, but the way the counter was decorated he might have mistaken it for a painting if he was looking with a beginner's eye.

'Can I help you dear?' The woman spoke in a warm, comforting tone. Her long grey hair was tied up in a neat bun. She tried to mask her wrinkled face with colourfull make-up, but failed miserably. The ammount of paint on her face made it look like she was wearing a mask.

'I plan on painting a portrait for someone, but my yellows are running out'. The woman looked at Nytt with a penetrating gaze, like she was inspecting a prized painting.  
'A girl, m'dear?' she asked catiously. Nytt nodded politely, and the woman responded with a warm smile.

'The name's Senrella Xeifon' the woman said, offering Nytt her hand. Nytt shook it vigorously. 'Nytt. Just Nytt'. Senrella chuckled.

'Airnomad, right? We don't get much colourfull visitors these days. It's nice to serve an airbender for once' she said while dissapearing behind the counter.  
'Let's see. Yellows, you say?' her muffled voice sounded from the back.  
'Right' Nytt said distractedly. After a few distant sounds, Senrella returned with a large palet of yellows. Nytt looked at them with an expert's eye.  
'This Is oil paint, right?' Nytt asked while sniffing the samples catiously.  
'You seem to know what you are talking about' Senrella nodded.

Nytt frowned deeply.  
'I need some kind of reference…'

'Excuse me?' a soft voice rang from behind Nytt. His face quickly turned scarlet and he coughed distractedly. It was Kers.


	8. Harvest Season

**Chapter 14: Inspiration**

'Can you help me?' Kers asked softly. Her voice was like a tranquil ballad of a violin, striking the perfect accords to Nytt's hearing.  
'…Help?' Nytt mumbled uncomfortably. Kers blushed slightly.  
'Yes, uhm, paint?' she stumbled uncomfortably. Senrella was looking deeply amused. Her eyes flashed from Nytt, to Kers, and back to Nytt. She nodded to herself in silence.

'Well dear I'm sorry but I am already helping a customer' she nodded at Nytt.

'I'm sorry to interrupt-'

'Oh hush' Senrella smiled, 'Its allright sweetie. Nytt m'dear, why don't you join me in the back? I have the widest array of colours you've ever seen.'

'Eh?' Nytt mumbled dreamily. He was gazing into the most perfect set of eyes he had ever seen. They where the darkest shade of brown, with a little touch of green. They matched perfectly with her silky white skintone. Two beacons in a sea of white.

'The back!' Senrella beckoned impatiently. Nytt realised he was looking Kers straight in the eye and quickly ripped his eyes away from her.

'Right.'

The back of the shop was an even brighter colourexplosion than the front. There where paintings and coloured boxed everywhere. But all the colours in the world could not banish the browns he had witnessed just seconds ago. Even though the colours seem to lighten up the small storage room, the lack of windows casted everything in a dark shadow. Senrella launched herself on top of a red box, and Nytt settled for a blue one.

'Oh my, you are lost.' Senrella was grinning widely.

'Puppylove.'

'What?' Nytt asked confusedly.

'That's the girl, isn't it?'

'How did-'

'You don't need to tell me anything, its written all over your face'  
Nytt's hazey mind was starting to clear now that the source was out of range.  
'Oh ha-ha, very funny.'

'Actually, it is'.

'I thought you where here to help me, hag?' Nytt snapped acidly.  
'Calm down there cowboy' Senrella smiled. She did not seem to be offended by Nytt's outburst in the slightest.  
'You don't want to put up such a tongue to her now do you?'  
Nytt nodded stupidly.  
'I can tell you have little to no experience. For Koh's sake look at you, or rather, what's left of you' Senrella snorted loudly, 'If you aren't carefull, that set of eyes is going to grind you to dust'.

'Hey hey,' Nytt rose up, 'I'll be the one who's doing the grinding today'  
Senrella coughed and laughed at the same time.  
'Don't make me laugh, kid. She's got you wrapped around those perfect little finger of hers' Nytt raised his hand to make an objection, but Senrella ranted on.

'Anyways, soldier, we've got to make up a battle strategy. I can tell by your passion that you are an artist to the bone. We'll stick to that portrait plan.' Senrella rose up and started digging trough the contents of her box.  
'That girl of yourse is probably here to pick up some paint for the Axe. Why don't you-' her long fingers searched for a large white box and tugged it into Nytt's hands.   
'Carry this to the axe for her. And while you are at it-' she searched the contents of a multicoloured box, and grabbed a small dark yellow pouch, 'have this. On the house' For a few silent seconds, the two very different people exchanged a strange look.

'Thanks' Nytt smiled slyly.  
'Don't mention it, kiddo. I'm just a sucker for a good romance' she pushed Nytt towards the exit  
'Go get 'em, Tiger'

Nytt stumbled back into the sun, shielding his eyes against the sudden brightness of the sun. Once his eyesight returned to him, he noticed he was standing right in front of Kers. Nytt gulped thoughtfully. He could smell a flowery scent coming off Kers, swirling up and enchanting his nostrils. Nytt blinked decisively. He'd show that old hag who's boss.

'Excuse me' Nytt stumbled. Once he opened his mouth, his confidence leaked right out of it. 'I believe this is yourse?'  
Kers blushed again and put a small hand on the white package. She examined it briefly and nodded

'Well, can I' Nytt mumbled with his tongue, 'carry it for you?' Kers nodded and smiled warmly.  
'Thanks, Nytt'  
Nytt felt his face light up, but flushed it down with a strong cough.  
'You remembered my name'

'Offcourse'

A few minutes afterwards, the duo was strolling downtown. The sun smiled mildly, emitting a soft glow and a pleasant temprature. The sky was a clear blue apart from a few thin, stretched clouds.

'Really?'  
'Don't tell me you've never took a ride on a Sky Bison before'.

'Well…'

'Well what?'

Kers and Nytt where walking straight trough the market. There where little merchants stationed everywhere, shouting and advertising their products. They only sounded like a feint buzz to Nytt, though. He only payed attention to one voice.

'Flight? I just find that a little hard to believe. I'm sorry'  
Nytt chuckled brightly.

'You don't have to appoligize. If some crazy bald kid approached me and told me he had was traveling on a flying hogmonkey, I would be skeptical as well'. Kers laughed timidly.

'Shouldn't you take a break, Nytt?' Kers asked.

'What are you blabbering about?' Nytt panted as he whiped a shower of sweat off his brow.

'…Okay I guess I could use a wee break' he laughed clumsily. Nytt put the box down and pointed at one of the shops.

'I could use a new hat anyway'

'Take it off that thing is hideous' Kers giggled loudly. Nytt was trying an enormous furry hat that covered his eyes completely.

'What?'

'You look rediculous'  
'I realise that' Nytt explained, 'but this thing is the perfect subsitute for a full head of hair. Don't you agree?'

'What's wrong with the bald look?'

'Nothing' Nytt mumbled and searched trough the wild collection of hats. Nytt still couldn't believe there was a shop this large that specialized in hats. He grabbed a large straw hat that was dyed in pink and slammed it on top of Kers's head.

'What did you just put on?' she touched the hat, taxating it. Nytt giggled loudly.

'Clearly, garbage' she put it back on the mannequin where it came from and reached for a different hat. She pulled the hairy hat off and placed a fresh one on top of Nytt's head. Kers smiled excitedly as Nytt started to examine the alien hat with his fingers.  
'Its yellow, isn't it?'  
'How did you know?' Kers gasped.

'Lucky guess' Nytt continued his examination.  
'Straw?'

'Right again!'

'So, how does it look?'

'Perfect' Kers beamed with a sly smile.  
'No…' Nytt said mysteriously. He removed the hat, and placed it on top of Kers's head.  
'Now it is'.  
Kers and Nytt joined eachother in a deep red blush.

Suddenly, lightening struck Nytt.

'Stay there. Don't you dare move' he said seriously. Kers looked concerned.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing' Nytt mumbled. He rushed to the white box and started searching his backpack wildly, grabbing a piece of parchment. He clutched Senrella's pouch tightly.

'Can I paint you a portrait?'

**Chapter 15: Harvest Season**

All of the farmers agreed: today's weather was very pleasant. It was the season of harvest in the rice fields. In order to have a peacefull harvest, the temprature needs to be just right. When the surn burns too bright, labour becomes tedious. But on the other hand, rain was considered even more tedious. Both weathers could seriously harm the harvest. No such hazards today, though: the weather was just right. A clear blue sky with a little puffy cloud here and there made the perfect mix of ying and yang in the air. Indeed, the weather would be perfect: if only it wasn't for those totally random gusts of wind…

Tuss crashlanded on his face. His mouth was instantly filled with a discusting mix of rice, mud, water and hummiliation. He spat it out and brushed his mouth with the back of his hand. His shirtless chest was covered in small bruises and mud, although not as bad as his face. Tuss panted deeply as he clashed his fist into an open palm to release a wave of air from them, roughly cleaning up his body.

'Allright, lets go trough this thing again'

'Are you sure?' Mimus asked with a deep frown on his face. Like Tuss, he was barechested. Unlike Tuss, he was mostly clean, spare from a few old scars on his muscular chest.  
'Yeah'

'Now remember' Mimus lectured, 'this move is one of the hardest, put most potent of your arsenal. Most Airbending attacks deal with evasion and knocking your opponent off balance. This move, however, is designed to defend against powerfull attacks'

Tuss clacked his tongue impatiently, but continued to listen intensly. Mimus however, doze off and inspected the sky.

'Please continue' Tuss grunted.

'Right, sorry, I zoned out there' Mimus coughed.  
'So, do you realise yet what makes this move so hard to master?'  
Tuss scratched his head thoughtfully.

'The motion, right?'

'Right' Mimus beamed proudly, 'most airbending techinques mimic the flow of wind. You have to surrender your body to the winds. In order to master airbending, you have to sever your ties with the earth and constantly stay on your toes, so to speak'.  
'When it comes to combat, an Airbender is always on the move. Like the winds we circle our opponents, giving them a hard time hitting us. A gust of air hits the hardest from the back, so we try to get behind our opponents using Airbending to enforce our agility'  
Mimus took a short break and sighed thoughtfully.

'With most airbending attacks, our arms move like leaves in a whirlwind. We constantly circle around, creating a short blast or a concentrated sphere if we focus the attack. With this move, however, we take that sphere and extend it to a protective barrier around us. After we've circled our hands to create the sphere, we spread our arms to extend the sphere into a protective globe'  
Tuss tapped his head thougthfully.

'So, after I extend the globe, I keep my arms spreaded out, right?'  
'Excactly' Mimus winked. 'It feels counter-inuitive for an Airbender to take such a stale stance. It requires an intense ammount of concentration to maintain the globe without any movement.'

'Right, let's give this another go' Tuss said excitedly as he stretched his arms.

'Just one thing' Mimus interrupted, 'just because this move puts focus on your arms, doesn't mean your stance is unimportant. Take a deep, wide stance: bury yourself into the ground or you will blow yourself away like you did last time'.

Tuss seemed slightly annoyed by this critisism, but he improved his stance nontheless. He opened his left fist into a palm and slammed his right fist into it.

'Ready' Tuss said self confidently.

'Allright, start building your sphere. Once you get your barrier up I will test it with some small attacks'

'Just don't hold back' Tuss grinned. He started circeling his right hand around his left, creating a small, concentrated sphere. It didn't take very long to grow into a full sized ball. Tuss closed his eyes and extended his arms in a fluid motion. Suddenly, he was captured in the eye of a violent storm. His hearing was completely blocked by the sound of roaring winds, who where pressing into him like knives.  
'Bring it on!' Tuss shouted, barely noticable trough the thunderous noise. Tuss couldn't see the attack coming, but he felt an stong impact vibrating trough the air. After a few shots, Tuss lost concentration and the shield broke with a violent gust. Tuss flew backwards, his face in the mud.

'Excellent! Certainly worthy of the arrows' Mimus clapped excitedly. He offered Tuss an hand and raised him back up. Tuss grunted painfully.

'I could only take a few hits, and the globe was barely big enough to protect me'

'Don't be so hard on yourself. When I was your age, I couldn't even cover my face'.

'Well, this isn't about you' snapped Tuss.  
Mimus scratched his nose.  
'You need to find a balance between power and size. The larger you make your shield, the harder it is to contain and the less hits you will be able to take.'

'Show me yourse'

'If you insist' Mimus smiled deviously.

'You might want to take your distance'  
Tuss backed off slowly as he watched Mimus getting "into the zone". He took a strong stance and breathed deeply.

The motion was almost too fast to see. In less than a second, Mimus expanded a huge field that covered more than 5 Mimusses.

'Hit me!' Mimus cheered loudly. Tuss took a light stance and started dancing around the globe. One foot behind another, he circled Mimus, shooting fast, weak gusts at the globe. One after another, the blasts where not only absorbed, but reflected back. After a few tries, Tuss got tired of it and build up a stream of air, hitting the surface of the globe multiple times, drilling a hole in it. The moment Tuss impaired it, the shield dissolved.

'Nice counter, sharp thinkin' there Tusker' Mimus smiled.  
Tuss rubbed his bald head and frowned.

'How did you do that? That thing was huge!'  
'Well, I've had a lot more practise. I'm sure you'll be able to create a shield twice the size of this one'.

'Yeah, right'.

'Well, not with that attitude' Mimus winked, 'but I'm sure you'll get it if you keep up this pace. Speaking of which, shall we take a break? I'm starving'.  
'I suppose'.  
Mimus grinned and patted Tuss on the back.

Moments later, Mimus and Tuss where sitting on a soft patch of grass, armed with a fresh bowl of rice. From the moment Tuss sat down, he noticed how heavy his body felt, and how hungry is stomauch. He wasn't going to complain, though. He had more pressing matters on his mind.

'So, about Nytt' Tuss said casually.  
Mimus nearly choked and coughed heavily.

'What about him?'

'Don't play dumb, Mimus' Tuss sighed impatiently, 'I know you are just drilling me to buy Nytt some time'.

'Time?' squeeked Mimus uncomfortably.

'Look, its quite simple. Nytt runs into this girl that turns his head upside down. Then you two are suddenly whispering conspiringly, Nytt rushes into the village for something and you offer an exclusive training session. Its not hard to add one and one, Mimus.'

Mimus sighed.

'Still the sharp one, ey?'

'I don't understand what the fuss is about, really. So he met a girl? Big deal, we've seen lots of those at the other temples.'

'He didn't just met a girl. He met **the** girl'.

'The girl?'

Mimus chuckled heartily.

'Oh please, spirits guide you, you are so clueless'.  
Tuss grunted agitatedly and crossed his arms.

'Well' Mimus began in a very childish voice, 'when a boy and a girl like eachother very much…'

'Yeah yeah' Tuss snapped, 'you don't have to explain love to me. I know what it is'.

'Have you ever felt love before?'  
Tuss scratched his nose, pondering.

'Silence means no' Mimus said amusedly. 'If you've never been in love, you cannot possibly understand what Nytt's going trough right now'.

'Well then explain it to me!' Tuss snapped impatiently.

'Oh Tuss…' Mimus said playfully, 'There are things that cannot be explained. There are things you just need to experience.'

'I still don't get it'

A bowl rice later, Mimus and Tuss where lying down enjoying the sunshine. Mimus had pulled out a large obscure hat that completely covered his eyes, bathing in shade.

'So…it looks like we're going to be stuck here for a while, right?' Tuss said dreamily.

'Yep'.

'I just don't get it. What could possibly be more important than my arrows?'  
Mimus sighed.

'A lot of things, actually'.  
Tuss lifted himself up and toppled Mimus's hat backwards and looked him straight in the eyes.

'If we're going to be stuck here because of Nytt, you'd better spend your time training me. Someone around here has to make usefull use of his time'.

'In a way, you could say Nytt is training as well'.  
Tuss frowned sceptically.

'He's experiencing a lot of new things, Tuss. Its like practising a new move. At first, someone mentions it and you cannot wait to try it out. But once you start training, you'll notice that it is a lot harder than it seems. The world isn't divided into work and rest'.

'So he's training…in love?'

'Excactly' Mimus smiled, 'and I bet he's going to get the hang of his moves soon enough'.  
Tuss returned the smile and rose upwards.

'Well, I guess I cant stay behind then. Lets continue'.

'Oh man!' Mimus complained, 'I was just starting to get comfortable.

'Sounds like you have to do some training of your own, fatty'.

'What did you call me?' Mimus snapped playfully.

'Fat. And lazy.' Tuss grinned.

'That's it boy, you are going down!' he roared, and fired a gust of air at Tuss.


End file.
